card_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Items by Location
A list of all items in the game sorted by location. All items are obtained by beating the respective area unless stated otherwise R=Rogue F=Fighter W=Wizard H=Hunter Training R - Garrotte F - Sausage W - Mana Pearl H - Manticore Arrow Cursed City ◙ Old Town: R - Dagger F - Heater Shield H - Composite Bow W - Scrolls of the Dead ◙ Alley Town: R - Secret Knife, Lucky Penny (from hidden enemy Jacknives that sometimes spawns) F - Long Sword H - Meat Cleaver W - Blink Stone ◙ River Town: R - Black Cloak F - Flail, Wine Skin (from a Drunken Man that sometimes spawns) H - Net W - Storm Ring ◙ Infested Town: R - Throwing Knives F - Healing Salves H - Archer Mail W - Crow Familiar ◙ Sewers: R - Gas Bombs F - Rosary H - Energy Concoction W - Arcane Chaneler ◙ Garrisons: R - Buckler F - Army Chainmail H - Military Quiver W - Arcane Robes ◙ Burnt Town: R - Windcloak F - Lock of Hair H - Firebreath Decoction W - Book of Scorching ◙ Catacombs: R - Poison Kit F - Holy Shield H - Ghost Quiver W - Book of the Dead ◙ High Town: R - Smoke Bomb F - Plate Armor H - Cleansing Decoction W - Death Ring ◙ Cemetery: R - Cursed Dagger F - Holy Sword H - Singing Bow W - Necromancer Robes ◙ Roofs: R - Shadow Cloak F - Cursed Armor H - Vampire Arrow W - Vampire Familiar ◙ Castle: R - Royal Elixir F - Black Sword, Royal Sausage (you have to bring the cook (that sometimes appears in castle) to low health while having spicy sausage equipped.) H - Arcane Quiver W - Book of Arcana ◙ Cathedral: 1 - Cursed Box 2 - Shadow Crown 3 - Alchemy Set Dwarven Mountains ◙ Mountain's Foot: R - Poison Darts, Sharpening Stone (From saving a "desperate merchant" that sometimes spawns.) F - Bear Skin, Dwarven Ale Cask (From saving a "desperate merchant" that sometimes spawns.) H - Short Bow W - Book of Storms, Ring of Shielding (From saving a "desperate merchant" that sometimes spawns.) ◙ Mountain Pass: R - Leather Jacket F - Sling H - Bear Trap W - Firestones ◙ Old Mines: R - Broad Sword F - Warhammer H - Dwarven Quiver W - Heat Scrolls ◙ Goblin Village: R - Off-Hand Dagger F - Battle Axe, Spicy Sausage (you have to bring goblin cook (that sometimes spawns in goblin village) to low health while having sausage equipped.) H - Mountanier's Coat W - Thunder Stones ◙ Mushroom Caves: R - Magic Mushrooms F - Rage Mushrooms H - Healing Concoction W - Salamander Familiar ◙ Dwarven Tunnels: R - Dwarven Bombs F - Kite Shield H - Dwarven Crossbow W - Book of Fires ◙ Harpy Nests: R - Harpy Cloak F - Holy Water H - Wind Charm W - Lightning Scrolls ◙ Spider Caves: R - Spider Poison F - Dwarven Tower Shield, Spider Liquour (from a dwarf brewer that may spawn after killing a spider coccoon) H - Sensory Decoction W - Spider Ring ◙ Dwarven City: R - Dragonstick F - Throwing Axes H - Landmines W - Pyromancer Robes ◙ Mountain Peak: R - Bone Blade F - Dragon Scale Armor H - Storm Runeglove W - Dragon Familiar ◙ Fallen City: R - Cursed Disk F - Spiked Shield H - Mushroom Quiver W - Book of Dread ◙ Dwarven Fortress: R - Assassin's Blade F - Dwarven Plate Armor H - Fire Runeglove W - Book of Conflagration ◙ Dragon´s Lair: 1 - Dragon Whistle 2 - Bag of Riches 3 - Runecrafter's mask Enchanted Forest ◙ Green Woods: R - Short Sword F - Boar Skin H - Hunting Quiver W - Mirror Scrolls ◙ Wild Tangle: R - Bag of Tricks F - Round Shield H - Hunting Knife W - Owl Familiar ◙ Logging Village: R - Brigand Armor F - Hatchet H - Hand Crossbows W - Illusion Robes ◙ Troll Thicket: R - Obsidian Shards F - Troll Blood H - Fairy Companion W - Ward Scrolls ◙ Wolf Woods: R - Wolf Claw F - Wolf Pelt H - Howling Arrow W - Moon Robes ◙ Bog: R - Slime Jar F - Woad Paints H - Brigand Coat W - Mist Scrolls ◙ Forgotten Ruins: R - Fairy Sword F - Spear H - Fairy Bow W - Arcane Grimoire ◙ Rotten Copse: R - Bone Charm F - Javelins H - Witch Quiver W - Guardian Scrolls ◙ Black Castle: R - Scourge F - Morningstar H - Arcane Crossbow W - Book of Shadows ◙ Fairy Woods: R - Fairy Mask F - Oaken Shield H - Fairy Quiver W - Fairy Familiar ◙ Deep Gardens: R - Stranglevine Seeds F - Deepwood Nuts H - Forest Coat W - Stone Familiar ◙ Spider Woods: R - Blink Dagger F - Forest Axe H - Demon Bow W - Homunculus ◙ Beast Trail: 1 - Iolo the Bard 2 - Georg the Merchant 3 - Forest Crown Cursed Box From using the cursed box you get from the city boss and the items obtained from that. R - Demon's Heart -> Demonling Subclass F - Demon's Heart -> Angel Feather H - Demon's Heart W - Demon's Heart -> Imp Familiar Bag of Riches You have a small chance to earn these when using the bag of riches you get from the mountains boss. R -Lucky Penny (Double) F - Gold Ring H - Golden Arrow W - Skystone